Alien and Bats
by janahjean
Summary: No m/m. Superman crash landed on gotham instead of smallville after a five years journey on Krypton. Quess who take care of him. Unbeta. Complete
1. Chapter 1

An:

I don't own superman. Superman, justice league, jimmy olsen are the property of Dc and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for **my** entertainment purposes only.

This will be a story on how superman live with the waynes. A slow build up before he finds out their secret because.

Chapter 1

"dibs." Tim declare after a few minutes of awkward gawking at the unconscious guy who is lying flat in the middle of the crater just a few miles off the wayne manor.

"Not if i get to him first." Dick said as he began to slide down towards the target. He had decided that maybe whatever is it is worth something after all, i mean Tim wants it right? And tim is like a genius.

"Oh come on! -tt-" Damian whine hurriedly chasing after Dick to noone's surprise. "Grayson, drake stuff is utter garbage! Why are you doing this?!" he complain.

"Because-" dick explanation was cut short and with a yelp he let go of grabbing the arm of the stranger and look at his palm in pain. Suddenly the twenty five year old transform into a child, as tears pooled into his eyes.

"Grayson-sama dont cry." Damian immediately starts to tear as well as he grab for his big bro hand and tenderly give it a kiss.

"You farts are so gay for each other." Tim declare with a roll of his eyes as he cut in between the two and give them both an upside down smack in the head.

Dick sensing that damian was about to launch himself into tim and give the older guy a beating snatch the kid by the collar.

Tim meanwhile was squatting beside the man and test prod the skin with a finger. He made a face "hot!" and then he brighten. "but i bet he could be manageable in 5 minutes time."

"wake up." In that span of time both big d and lil d had made themselves comfortable and had fallen asleep and tim prod them with a foot to wakefulness.

Wih a yawn, damian help the two navigate the way with a flashlight as the two older boys carry the stranger back to wayne manor.

Much later in the morning…

Jason flick the engine of the bike off before he remove his helmet with a grunt.

"Jaybird!" Dick sang as he run towards his brother with both arms forward to a hug.

Tim and damian chooses to hang back. They were playing a game of kicking the ball earlier with dick before they heard and saw jason coming in.

Jason brace himself for a hug but to his surprise dick had stop and shove a hand to his face. "I want you to kiss my booboo."

"W-what?!" Jason said confuse, he focus on the hand and sure enough he saw the bandage.

Dick harrumphed as he step back and mock glare at the taller man. "Bruce is better at kissing than y'all. He even kiss it with his **tongue."**

Before that awful image came to roost on jason's brain, dick went inside the house saying something about telling bruce that the black sheep is back.

Pure reflex save jason from getting a concussion as the soccer ball flew straight at him.

Damian had a disappointed ook for not being able to catch jason off guard. "You lil shit." Jason growl but before he could pummel their littlest brother.

"Ill take care of the cargo." Tim said as he saunter towards the gate where a huge truck was park. He was already thinking five steps ahead in covering jadon's tracks with the goods.

Ten minutes later…

Jason hurried towards the kitchen in desperate need of a drink. He slowed down when he caught bruce reading the robe and bed hair a telling sign that he just woke up.

"Good job jason." Bruce said without looking up at jason.

"Whatever." Jason muttered under his breathe as he open the froze when he saw a neopolitan icecream. "Thanks dad." He squeeled like a girl.

"Whatever." Bruce smirk.

##

"Soooo." dick look at bruce searching for reassurance as the entire family hang out in the quest bedroom. Tim was shamelessly using superman as a support for his back as he sat cross legged on the bed with jason beside

him.

"Pass." jason said bored before he resume nudging tim with his shoulder playfully.

Alfred and damian were wearing identical scowl at their cards. Alfred was sittung on a chair while damian was sitting on dick's lap.

"Superman will be fine." bruce assured his eldest seeming to read his mind. "In fact you could wheel him to the yard by tom i bet."

"Joy." Dick groan.

They all freeze when the quiet sleeping alien woke up with a groan. Blue eyes look groggy for a second before a raspy whisper "im not in kansas anymore am i?"

Tim was laughing between teasing bruce about adopting superman if the alien is 15 years younger because he have the same black hair that all of his adopted kids seemed to have sport mUch to bruce's embarassment.

Jason immediately jump into the drum set and enthusiastically belt aud lang syne with gusto.

Damian was doing anaccompaniment with a guitar and his howl blend in harmony to the music.

Alfred went ahead in fetching the man a glass of water while superman listen with a throbbing headache at the ruckus the boys are making.

"Its their way of welcoming you back to earth considering it looks like you miss new year." Bruce explain with a smirk as he easily pull superman to a sitting position. "Courtesy of my personal trainer,mia with the longggg legs " he explain with another smirk when clark seemed amaze at his display of strenght.

The boys exchange looks not sure if theyre happy or dismay because it looks like bruce wont reveal that he is batman.

"Welcome to the wayne manor superman."dick yelled causing superman to cough while drinking the glass of water.

Bruce glare at jason and damian with enough intensity their singing cut off abruptly.

"Youre wayne." superman whisper as he gawk at the robe wearing, scotch breathing guy.

Bruce was impress."so im famous even in outer space." he let out a laugh at that.

Superman gape at bruce. "What i meant was i already know of you before my adventure in space ." he said uncomfortably.

"Call me brucie." bruce said.

The boys were giggling meanwhile much to clark's confusion. Boy, the game is on especially if bruce insist to be called "brucie" which he absolutely detested.

Damian eagerly jump on both feet on the plan as he asked with saccharine innocence. "Daddy is Superman goin to be okey?! Can we keep him huh?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Superman hang on for dear life as dick gleefully push him towards outside with reckless abandon. Superman wish the wheelchair comes with a safety belt. A moment later he wish he was wearing an adult diaper. "Dick!" He howled as they bump thru all the steps in the staircase. "Im now human. You could get me killed!" "Dont be such a wuss then,human." Dick cheerfully replied as with a last burst of speed they made it outside. "Wow." the yard beyond was beautiful and wide and it seemed like everything just bloom. "No. Wow." Superman corrected as he pointed at the cloudy sky. "I wanted to feel the sun." he said almost close to tears. "Oh lord." Dick said half amuse half exasperated. "Lets go that way." With that he push them towards where a beam of light seemed to past thru the cloud. "Hey." Drake greeted the two when he spotted them. He was laughing his head off earlier while watching the giant jason todd having a gymnastic contest on the bar with the smaller damian. He snap a picture of dick and superman. "What are you doing?" dick ask as he watch jason trying to push damian up to reach the highest bar. "The de-i mean brat wanted to swing from the top." jason explained as damian tried to climb him like a tree. "almost there " damian sang ignoring jason's cursing when he step on his face. "Yay!"he said as he finally hang onto the bar with both hands. He give an unchracteristic grateful sweet smile that cause the three boys to roar in laughter. "So like his father." jason knowing that he can get away with it, tickled the boy. "Todd -tt- stop it " damian said between laughter as he tried to kick at jason and swing away from the older boy at the sane time. Superman look confuse while tim and dick exchange smirk. "So like his father to overcompensate in his effort to avoid being link as robin." the two were thinking. "You mean because both like to have fun right?"superman asked tentatively. Tim pat his head in answer. Dick was fast becoming interested with the bars. "Hey can i try?' He beg as if he hadnt been scaling, jumping and free fallng off buildings last night. "Im gonna check if i can still do the circus things." With that he move a bit far away to give himself a running start. Only to trip half way thru. Jason raise his hands in the air. "Way to go, _clumsy_ Grayson." Dick just brush his knee and made his way back to the starting line. This time he began a series of flips and cartwheel before he flew and reach the bar. Damian began clapping. "So cool." He said. Dick forgot for a moment that damian was acting. He gape at damian in surprise, he expect an eyeroll at best. He fell. He curse in romani. Damian was about to curse back in arabic but he was aware suddenly of superman. Since discretion is better than valor. Or decided to play it safe by cursing back. in sign language. In arabic. Fingers smoothly flowing in gesture after gesture as he hang upside down in the bar. Jason was too carried away in the silent arguement going back in forth between the oldest and the youngest that he laugh. In asl as well. Superman just grow more and more confuse. Tim taking a pity at him explain. " when you got ransom for money long enough you kinda learn sign language. Anyhow," he began to push superman, "theyll probably be busy for awhile. You and i buddy are going to check the gardens."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tim unlike dick was very considerate with how he push the wheelchair as the two stroll outside the wayne manor. He was very matter of fact as he pointed out gardens and tennis courts, basketball courts and the date of their creation. He would also excuse himself as he stop their stroll to take a shot of things.

"Im thinking of submitting all these -" he wave at their surroundings- " to a magazine and use the money for charities." He explain sheepishly when superman lift an eyebrow at his antic.

"You know you could earn more if you sell pictures of your dad " superman pointed out. Apparently superman is also aware how reclusive bruce could be inside his home but was an attention-whore outside of it.

"Or yours?" Tim asked amusement in his very voice

Superman blink at the realization. "I-im sorry " he stammer, ears burning red.

"Its okey."

Later..

bruce wayne, master of his domain, was yawning like a bored tiger at the table before alfred serve him his lunch.

"Ehh.. What?..that?' bruce was understandably incapable of speaking properly without his cup of coffee asked tim while at the same time he smack dick upside down at the head for blowing bubbles on his milk with straws attach to both nostril.

Tim continued to tinker on his oldfashioned camera ignoring dick's howl of pain. Not looking up, he explained, "im going to pursue again my hobby."

Bruce batglare both damian and todd as if daring them to misbehave. The batglare is pretty impressive since both todd and damian are each on the opposite side of the table. Todd lost interest in provoking dick immediately, so he turn his attention at tim's. "Want me to model for you?"

Damian not done with todd for daring dick with the straw, snort in derision. "Your scarred body can lost a magazine's subscription."

Jason todd stood up and raise the hem of his tshirt. "Abs dear boy abs." He slap his sixpacks to emphasize his point. "Girls fall for it, right brucie?" He wink at his father figure.

Bruce raise his coffee in salute.

Damian look disgruntled.

"Dontnworry lil d." Damuan comforted as he sling an arm on damian's shoulder. "Youll get yours soon!"

"Hey wheres superman?" Bruce's brain remember suddenly his quest.

"Outside."

" _Me casa si casa_." tim deliberately sabotage his words as he flick the lights on as soon as he push superman to his door.

"Err…" Superman hide his dismay very well at the windowless cold room that was presented to him. If it weren't for the

OVerhead fluorescent light, the place is really dark. The place was a mess.

Tum carefully move his books away from the computer table and he connect his camera to the port of the computer. "What do you think?" He ask as he display the pictures thru slideshow.

Superman miss jimmy so much. "Before today, when was the last time you took a picture?"

"Oh good idea." Tim snap his fingers. "That way you can tell me if id improve.'

Superman watch with horror as the college-old tim crawled into the dark space below his bed. He soon came back bringing with him a plastic toy lock and key box "What?! I was a child!"He sounded defensive when superman was giggling.

Tim turn red as he fish out his necklace with lots of keys in it from his semiformal wear and pluck a plastic key. "I got adopted," he mumbled as he twist the lock but leave it close."and i got busy." He toss said box at superman.

Superman open it slowly expecting at best boring pictures of family pets but, "oh my god." He squeaked as he look at batman and robin pictures. He flip thru them, most were robin and batman doing surveillance and some were they're battling. He got a feeling the media and the world might die if they got a hold of this.

"This is a goldmine!"

Tim smile. "Not bad for a ten year old eh?" He preened.

"So why did you _stop?"_

That night..

"So why did i stop batman?" Red robin asked, misery on his face and body. The batfamily was perched on a single gargoyle.

"Get off me todd! -tt-" robin hiss trying to push the lesser giant off the gargoyle. Batman was the only one comfortable . his height and weight and seniority probably have help.

Red robin was the only one crazy or smart enough to shamelessly cradle against batman.

"Get off!" Robin was wailing as he repeatedly hit todd. He was hoping todd would budge or fall.

"Hmmm…"todd ignore robin in favor of listening to tim's drama."but thats not the real question right, if you could just think of it as ...you know 'pausing.'

Dick who couldn't yet think or is just lazy to think of a new costume is wearing his robin outfit and is giving his father and his brothers an eyeful of his green scaled panties since he was upside down with one arm supporting his entire body while at the edge of the gargoyle." i don't mind you taking a picture of us again red robin."

"Ill probably look cool with the wayne enterprise in the background." todd sad thoughtfully.

"It's like going to be a comeback so i was thinking...todd i have an extra robin suit if tim wants a throwback theme" Dick offer.

Robin was laughing so hard at jason's horrified expression.

Todd grab tim. "Lets just go." he was aiming his grapple when-

"Wait. I'm coming." Batman surprise them. "Big r you will accompany lil r."

"Alright." dick sang as he immediately latch at robin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next day...

Superman feels a little bit humiliated when jason caught him trying to go down the stair while being stuck in a wheelchair at the same time. It becomes mortifying when jason easily carried him down using a fireman hold and the wheelchair as well.

"Thanks" he stiffly whisper. Jason just smirk before he went out.

Superman wheeled himself towards the kitchen where the wonderful smells seemed to be coming from.

"Good morning Supey." Dick greeted before he return back to staring at the chessboard.

Tim push a cup of coffee in superman's hand before he went back to discussing the meal plan with alfred.

Dick's opponent was busy having an arguement with batman to which he was losing. With a sigh, damian oblige and move the knight.

Superman took a sip and nibble at the bread that dick offer. He watch as dick is thinking of his move.

Damian rolled his eyes at Dick's slowness and so he decided to play with Superman.

"So what are you doing in my city, superman?" damian asked in his best batman voice. He shake the action figure in superman's face. (The doll was given to him as a joke by his brothers but damian was quick in turning the table around)

Superman earnestly answer "batman"

Saying how he fall but how glad he was to be save by the hospitality provided by the waynes.

"Are you sure thats how batman sounded damian?" Jason came in just when its tim's turn in feeding damian's line to asked superman. Actually dick almost asked three quarters of the question considering he was a fan boy of superman.

The three batboys freeze then belatedly realize that jason was trolling them.

"Oh yeah? So what does batman sounds like oh enlightened one?" dick said sarcastically.

Todd saddle one of the chair but hastily change his sitting when alfrd clear his throat pointedly.

"I got to crowbar him in the stomach. Me." He said torn between blushing in embarassment and pride.

"Wow." Superman give him a look of admiration.

"So what did he said?" Damian blurted too caught up in imagining the delicious scenario to even fake disdain. He immediately cover his mouth in anger.

With a straight face and perfect accent, jason said, "run bitch runnn"

The audience went wild in laughter at that. Tim wiping tears of laughter in his eyes said, "or he could be british didnt you guys think about that?"

"Or asian with all that kung fu know how." Dick said musingly.

"Or he could be gay." Bruce said as he casually made his entrance. His statement cause dick and jason to spit their cup of coffee while damian throw his dad the nastiest glare ever.

Bruce raise his hand in surrender as four kids scold him. "Or he could be bi." He joke when damian pointed out that robin could be batman's kid.

Superman return his attention to jason and asked him about the knight.

"I dunno, i ran away before he said ever he said somethong at all, i didnt hear him." jason answer.

The kids settle back in their game. "Need help Dick?" bruce ask when he saw dick struggling against damian in the game of chess.

Dick sigh unhappily as he nod. Damian who was grinning evilly earlier, frown as dick vacated his seat for bruce. Bruce give his biological son a smile made more scary because it was his playboy's smile.

Superman watch as the boys crowded over damian to give him some moral support which was puzzling considering that bruce is a complete airhead.

Tim began to unconsciously take over damian's chess game. He move a pawn at one point and he began to edge damian out of his seat.

Damian blink to find himself standing to one side. Both tim and bruce are wearing identical chin place on top of their palm look as they stare at the board with intense look of concentration. At one point alfred had place a timer next to the board. Dick and tim also have vanish.

Damian gripped at superman's wheelchair after he put his doll on supe's lap. "Come on meta. These guys will probably take a while in playing. Lets go." Damian easily push the wheelchair in the direction of the garage.

Meanwhile...from down under…

"Fascinating." Alfred remark watching behind dick's back as he log the mineral and elemental components of the kryptonite spaceship in the computer.

"Yup." Dick agreed before he prepick a rag again and decided to polish the spaceship with the same meticulous care he polish he batmobile under his care.

"Any luck translating the language master dick?" Alfrer inquire.

Dick shook his head. "I got a feeling tim was about to take a breakthrough though." He said as he point at the younger kid's table with all of the printout.

Superman was staring at cars after cars as Damian navigate their way thru the garage towards where the rock and roll noise is coming from.

"All yours." Damian said as he rammed superman's wheelchair at jason's leg while jason is trying to fix something underneath the car.

Damian was running away giggling as jason curse at him.

"Hey." Superman said weakly when jason's eyes focus on him.

Jason scratched his nose before he stand up. "take a pick of any car. We are goin out."

Later…

Superman was all smile as Jason allow him to drive a sweet, sweet car. Jason was busy rapping in the passenger seat as the two just drive in circle at the driveway.

That evening…

"Dad can i use your costume?" dick asked in the ask,not wanting a repeat of an incident where he borrowed batman's suit without permission and three batmen were frolicking across gotham's building.

Jason still have that scar that Catwoman give him after he was mistaken by selina as the batman and still today he wear that scar with pride. bruce have to endure Selina's dental exam for a month before catwoman could trust the person behind the cowl and cape again. Jason really could impersonate bruce if he really put his heart in it, plus his height and bulk help.

"sure." Bruce said while not taking his eyes off from tracing the projectory of the spaceship in the simulation. "Dont forget the pants this time Dick." He added with a smirk remembering with fond memory the three batmen incident from a long time ago where the cowardly lots fled more from seeing a batman in his underwear.

Dick grumbled under his breathe. Damian who was trying to shadowboxing to sweat out his sweetness casually made his way to the batmobile. Dick who was wearing the suit, just as equally casual slide the door of the car and the two left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Superman was trying to shuffle with a cane as he tried to get back to his feet as soon as possible. He wasnt aware of this particular room, he was more familiar with the kitchen and the livng room. He was startled in seeing bruce's back as the guy was looking up at the portrait of his parents.

"Err i didnt know youre here." He stammered.

Bruce ignore him, too tired to put on his easy going playboy persona, instead he sip his wine and hiss, "get out."

Superman was too stun and too scared to notice he was floating as he run away from bruce.

Superman was hiding behind a big vase shivering when alfred spied him. Alfred almost roll his eyes, suspecting the reason why superman is scared. He stormed into the library determine to scold bruce for his lack of manners despite probably being overwhelmed by his nightmares and feel weak enough to seek his parents even if its only thru a portrait.

Anyway…

Bruce cowered under alfred's glare as alfred drop him and superman in a physical therapist office. "Ill pick you up at 12" alfred announce before he left them.

Superman tried to blow a strand of blonde hair off his eyes and watch as bruce pick himself up from being toss on the ground. "Shall we?" He said in a resigned tone bracing himself to being recognized.

A few minutes later ...bruce is still stunned for not being recognized in a group of four pairs who were busy obeying instruction from their leader. Part of it is because the pairs are worried for their wife/husband, father/mother or their siblings. The other part is because as clark, superman had an aura of invisibility.

Bruce mechanically followed the instruction. Alfred really set the bar when it comes to dishing out the punishment.

"Hi. How are you guys doing?" The leader finally reach them after making rounds on the pairs before them.

"Great." Superman said while sweating buckets and buckets of sweat because of the raw ordeal. Superman didnt sweat but ordinary human clark unfortunately did.

"Are you...bru-" the nice lady asked.

In a sheer panic and to ward off attention either as superman or the fact that he is with the bruce wayne, superman blurted out, "he is my husband."

Bruce repeatedly hit his head at a wall. Superman is either dumb or brilliant. Did he mention already that alfred knows how to dish out punishment?

At the stroke of 12…

"Dad!" nothing but a building could stop dick now. He was on a roll. He tackle hug bruce and with frenzied energy he hop into superman's arms and cried at his ears "Daddy!"

Jason was laughing as he took a picture of the three.

"Did Alfred put you guys to this?" Bruce mumbled at jason. Jason wanted to tell him that the battle inside the cave in a bid to be with bruce and superman was like the battle of the cowls only ten times worse as tim and dick went all out in flinging birdarangs and superman fact to win the role of pretender as the disguised kid of the two heroes. Damian was content in just watching the two dishes it out. He was back in his snarky self screaming batman was cooler than superman anyway. Jason was dragged into the plan when alfred decided someone had to reign the winner from fangirling.

"Check this out." jason said as he pointed at his tshirt with a team superbat on it.

Bruce could only say "what the f***?!"

Superman watch in confusion as bruce put jason in a headlock and mess his hair. "Is he upset with the color of the tshirt?" He thought. Jason failed to maintain his whining as he laugh out right at his dad's antic.

Later…

Superman and bruce were somehow back again at each other's throat as they scream competitively in support at their respective team.

Jason prayed alfred forgive him for not intervening as he was too busy playing simulation game to care.

Dick watch his "parents" argue back in forth while taking another stab of food from their meal. Being bruce wayne got its perk. One of which is late lunch in a private room at the stadium where the gotham dark knights is playing against the metropolis meta mights.

"You would have think because you are my quest in the house of waynes, you should have a dash of politeness and gratitude for your host." Bruce was saying in his snottiest voice.

Clark revert back to his farm root goatteness as he said defensively, "metropolis is my city, . of course i should give them my support. Besides what makes you think your team will win anyway?"

"Because im batman" bruce almost blurted out which was his favorite excuse as of late. Alfred serving him pancakes instead of his favorite pizza? He would demand a pizza saying he was batman. He is batman when his kids argue why they have to listen to him.

"Because cruz no.14 will lead and win." bruce knew he sounded lame and so he pouted.

"Guys, guys" dick butted in before the arguement could turn into a movie with a title like batman vs superman: dawn of justice league. "Dont make me tell alfred on you." He said with wagging fingers.

That night…

"It is weird," alfred muse to find a genuinely happy bruce wayne Smiling from ear to ear as he press the genuinely upset superman at his side. Superman was wearing gotham dark knight's jersey which he was force to wear when the knight won. (Superman was back to being a brunette.)As if this two had a personality transplant." He added with a click of the camera.

(Patrol that night becomes nightmarish for the criminals coz batman cant seemed to wipe out his smirk)


	6. Chapter 6

An: i am a total stranger to physics. Hahaha. *wipe tears

Chapter 6

Bruce was sipping a cup of tea when alfred who had gone to pick up the phone earlier came back with sad news. "Its the kidnappers sire, if you please "

Dick didnt even look horrified anymore because its almost a regular occurence meanwhile superman was shock. Superman watch as Bruce squeeze the bridge of his nose before he grab the phone. He look suddenly old.

"Go." bruce told Dick as he excuse himself and made his way at the office to answer the call.

"You coming?" Dick asked Superman.

Superman curious agreed.

The two were soon walking in the driveway twards the main gate. Superman was still feeling weak so dick slow their walk to a nice ramble. Superman was nodding at the right place as dick repeat the story of a kryptonite legend named Nightwing.

As they reach the place, dick surprise him by just leaning there on the wall. "You might as well get comfortabe matey. This wil take anywhere from haf an hour to two hours."

Superman spied a bench and he began to soak in the sunlight. He might have been dozing too but he perk up when he saw dick straighten from his pose.

"Delivery." Jason quip when he came close enough to put the two kids down instead of hurling them in the air as he plan. His plan got ruin when he caught superman.

Superman was curious as Jason seemed to be wearing an old pair of jeans and a jacket which is far from the look he normally wear in the mansion. Plus the bike seemed too hardcore and punk to be one of bruce's.

Tim look shellshock. Damian look cheerful Damian still sport his school uniform while tim look like he come out from a gang war.

Dick grab his youngest bro in both shoulder and scream, "are you okey?! Do you want a piggyback ride?!"

Meanwhile Tim without being prompted explain dazedly that they got kidnap along the way when he was about to get damian to school.

Jason explain that he saw the two barely 20 minutes ago when they went to his apartment, which is the closest thing from the hideout they escape from.

"What?! Crime alley!" Superman squeeked, looking at jason in a whole new light.

"What?! I frequent the shelter for homeless orphanage there." Jason said defensively. His brothers gape at him.

Dick seeing that damian is alright, solemnly produce two brushes. Tim sigh as he grab one brush and he walk stiff-legged towards home.

"What happen?" Dick asked him quietly as he catch up to him.

"Well," tim said as he kick a pebble," damian did this whole kick ass thing while being as unrobinlike as possible...so hmm...ehh, he was smiling the entire time like a psychopath...he escape our kidnappers naturally and as usual he left me behind …"

Dick wince at that, he remind himself to try harder in forging friendshil between the two. "So how did you escape?"

"Well," tim drawl, "i explain to them that damian might come back especialy if he got lost and im the ony one who knows how to get the kid home."

Jason look up from maintaining his hold on damian who is piggyback riding at superman when he heard dick laughing.

"What is with the brush?" Superman keep asking.

Batman was like a looming shadow that night as he keep an eye on tim and damian as he watch them clean the batcave .

##

It took three more kidnapping attempts before Superman became one of the victim. By then, he was surrounded by victims made pro by kidnappers that he didnt have time to be afraid when he gain consciousness and find himself trap in a room with the wayne kids.

"Thank god youre awake." Jason remark. "I have a hard time blocking these two from giving you mouth to mouth resucitation." he give both tim and dick a look of disgust.

"What h-happen?" superman stammer out as he gawked at the warehouse theyre lock far as he recall the last thing that he was doing that make any sense was that, he and the kid whom he coined "ang3l" (its damian for the rest of us) were just hanging out in companiable silence in the garden and now theyre here.

"Odorless knockout gas." Damian said in a matter of fact tone.

"knock in the jollies"

"Slip on a tile while running away."

"Promise a bag of candies in a van."

"Dick! Youre an idiot."

"What? Why?!"

"How do we get out?" Superman ask as he look at the empty place with despair.

"There." Dick said cheerfully pointing out at the windows which is several feet above the wall.

"Any other suggestion? Coz u know i cant still fly!" Superman said in hysterics.

"Chill." Tim said as he clasp his hand on clark's shoulder. "My older brothers got this." he pointed.

Jason loll his head, roll up his sleeve and began to swing his arms around. "Ready to fly dickiebird?" He smirk at the eldest.

"Yup little wing." Dick smirk back as he jog backwards away from jason.

Tim unconsciously began to do a sports commentator voice over as superman, damian and himself were watching frim the sidelines.

Dick, master of showmanship, didnt disappoint. The execution and style were perfection. Superman was gobsmacked, wondering if he ever fly with such grace and power. He was still reeling as dick began to pull his brothers up in their escape route with one hand clutching on the open window. Jason was tossing their brothers up. Damian was so casual about the whole ordeal as jason pick him up by his armpits and toss him while he was still cross legged towards dick.

Tim was so light that jason just blow him up towards dick. Dick delicately put tim beside damian.

"Your turn." jason said as he made a grab for superman's wrist.

"Wai-" superman was sputtering as he got whirled likE a disc and is now flying straight into the wall.

"Gotcha." Tim said as he yank him mid air and with a powerful grip that belied his lanky frame, he pull him in the window.

"What about you?!" Superman asked as he watch jason looking up at them with a solemn look.

"He is no stranger to death." Superman swear that this was what damian was mumbling about.

Jason casually began to run forward, and perform some basic gymnastic move before he also fly.

Almost as a unit, the threeother kidsbegan to makea human chain asthey realize that jason lacks a few yard to reach the top.

They laugh in relief when they all made it. "I have an apartment nearby. I could order as pizza before we go home." Tim offer.

"Race you guys " damian said gleefully as hejump downfromsuch height withno fear.

"Ohboy."

###

"Mom." Superman croak nearly in tears late that morning as he called his mother in his personal wayne phone. (The wayne phone is encrypted against spying which is one reason superman finally agreed to accept Bruce's gift) "youre right," he said his voice thick with emotions as he raise a brush on his eye level," they DO consider me as a family."

Later…

The four brothers is giving an oblivious happy superman the stink eye as they are cleaning the cars in the garage.

(Bruce wayne, with an aristocratic air, watch the cleaners as he eat his meal on a table while alfred play a violin by his side.)


	7. Chapter 7

An: pls suspend your belief harder than usual.

Chapter 7

Superman woke up astounded when he realize he was floating several feet off the bed. He forgot how flying feels like and he amost cartwheel on air as he tied to breaststroke on air. He couldnt seemed to get the knack on grounding himself on the ground.

"Alfreddd!" superman cried as he helplessly cling to the chandelier.

The bro-bins trained to go towards danger instead of fleeing were scrambling towards superman's room in a desperate bid to shush superman from waking up Bruce.

"What in the actual f***?!" Jason gape as he watch superman trying to go hand over hand downward towards alfred who was gripping a mop to help him get down.

"Imma goin back to bed." He said with a salute. He decided he needs cuddle and so he reroute and headed towards bruce.

Bruce was so out as jason grab his arms and put it in his shoulder before he snuggle at his dad's chest.

Later

"Hahahahahahaha." dick and damian were in hysterics as they tried to put on an aerial dogfight between a balloon version of batman against superman.

"Cut it out guys!" Tim was hissing a few minutes later as he tried to untangle superman from a tree.

Superman was nearly in tears and he was almost crush tim in gratefulness as the 3rd robin chained his wrist to his so that he wont fly too high.

"So what other uncontrollable powers do you have?"bruce was dismay when he discover that his garden become a winter wonderland

Superman couldnt reply as he spit, gag, vomit crushed ice due to an uncontrollable ice breathe.

"Thats it! Im goin to my homebase! Ciao! Adios! Sayonara!" Tim finally snap especially when superman began to lit with fire everything with his laser vision. He jump dodge and roll while making his way towards the garage.

"Wait brother!" Damian normally doesnt address nor acknowledge tim as a siblingbut he is desperate to escape. "Im coming with you."

"Lets go " bruce take command as he tuck dick and jason on his armpit and bolt towards the garage as well.

"Alfred bye." Dick was screaming while waving his arm at alfred in farewell.

Alfred glare at superman who was pressing his hands over his eyes while helplessly floating at the ceiling and then at his escaping wards and sigh.

##

Superman was finally, finally able to control his superpowers and is now trying to make himself smaller to avoid alfred. He was on the chandelier on the main living room when alfred return with a shotgub after declaring that he is going to put superman out of his misery. Luckily, the phone rang before alfred starts hunting.

"Wayne residence," he greeted crisply. Superman watch as he turn pale. He watch as the older man turn on the tv and collapse on the sofa with bothhands hiding his face.

Superman floated gently downward and watch the tv where the wayne family were freezing their ta-tas while a hidden camera were seeming to record them.

"f****" superman cursed and without seeming to move at all was soon dressed in his costume and the sonic boom rattled the windows.

"Bruce, damian,dick, jason where are youuuuu." Soon he was screaming in the atmosphere as he made a pass around the world.

##

"Well fuck me sideways." Jason was saying amaze when he woke up to find himself inside a deep freezer with his brothers and his dad.

"Language." Tim hushed him as he tried to help damian scrape icebits and make it into a snowman.

Bruce was looking thoughtfully about trying to see a way out. Dick was busy screaming and kicking at the door in sheer frustration.

##

It was a surprise when Tim was the first to go unconscious considering that among all of them he is the one who stayed and work in airconditioned places the longest.

Hebravely tried to stay awake but despite the shared body heat and exercises, he give them an apologized look before his eyes rolled up into a dead faint.

"Tim." Damian tried to slap tim awake

To no avail."you are such a disgrace." he said between yawn. He was the next to surrender. Dick had a sinking suspicion that the only reason why damian last the way he did is because he is waiting for tim to be the first to surrender. Damian kick Jason with glee before he was gone.

Dick Jason and bruce look helplessly at one another.

##

Superman came back to the wayne manor hoping to get an update on the waynes condition and whereabout. He is very upset to discover that tim and damian were gone.

He decided to focus on gotham especially since previous kidnapping reveal it was usually where the wayne were when kidnapped.

The sky over gotham was soon filled with his jet trails crisscrossing at one one another Alfred meanwhile was at the city talking with lucius fox about the ransom money

Now they were down to two. Jason half heartedly tried to swipe the ice forming in his eyelids but instead he collapse on the floor.

"Jason."bruce cried as he tried to craddle his soldier in his arms. "Jasonnnn!"

"Dad...stop embarassing me…dad." Jason said faintly before he lost consciousness.

Bruce stiffle a sob before he flung himself in trying to stay awake. His inner bats was showing as fueled by rage and pain he push his body to its limit.

Superman wasnt the one who rescued him unfortunately. Superman was driving himself to a frenzy as he went scanning from warehouse to warehouse.

Gordon feels deja vu as he cover the shivering Bruce Wayne with his jacket. The first time he cover the boy, the boy was lookin lost, helpless and alone. and he was 8 years old This time though…

"Thank you jim." The man said gravely. His voice a total contrast to his furious, deadly eyes. The idiotic playboy persona was gone. Ignoring the medic's advise, bruce, after making sure that his sons made it and are stabilize, left for home.


	8. Chapter 8

An:it dawned on me on this chapter that i age bruce as 47 and clark as 33 same as bvz. Just because.

Chapter 8

"Thank God. Bruce youre okey? How? Where are the kids?"

Bruce wayne tolerated superman's noted that superman is indeed back in control of his powers judging by the fact that the guy was floating while trailing after him.

Bruce risk a glance at superman to find a wrinkle between his brow as the guy seemed to scan him. "Oh. X-ray vision." He mentally slap himself at that slip.

Bruce continued to walk towards his destination letting superman's endless prattling wash over him. Superman wasnt consciously aware that he keep seeing in xray and thermal since he get hypnothize into listening to the slow, calm heartbeat of bruce wayne.

"I was looking out for you guys everywhere but y'know it was…."superman keep blabbing as he waited patiently behind bruce. Bruce meanwhile was busy moving the clock's hands before the secret base open and then quietly he slip inside.

Superman wasnt aware of moving from the light to darkness as he trail after bruce downward in the staircase.

"...i think i forgot how to go back in seeing the normal way…"superman confess as bruce began to key in the coordinates of the tracker he had slip in one of the kidnapper today. Bruce memorized the coordinate and with a nod he made a decision.

"Stay." He order in batman's voice before he went to the changing room to change his outfit.

"...and then i think i rescued a kidnap person while i was looking for you guys…" Superman continued the moment batman showed up in all his gothic glory.

Batman open his batmobile and with a curt "get in" thrown at superman he slide inside the driver's seat.

"Bruce, what do you think youre doing?! Are you going to hunt the kidnappers? You just.. " superman was sputtering while batman fuss over his seatbelt to his liking. "...you are just an ordinary guy!"

Batman just revved the engine and made his vehicle fly.

Later…

Superman was like a personal balloon as he float while Batman tried to tinker open the padlock in the warehouse theyre tresspassing into.

Finally batman get tired tinkering and listening at the same time at superman's pleading. "superman smash." He pointed at the lock.

Superman easily crushed the lock in pieces. Batman stride forward deciding that a full front approach is best considering how talkative superman is.

"...so what do you…"superman was saying as batman hid behind crates. Batman easily tug and adjust superman's position to shield himSelf from the bullets as the guy recheck where his target is from his wrist computer.

Batman throw smoke grenade before he move closer to his goal and he was very unforgiving as he snap bones before knocking the men unconscious. "Superman laserbeam now." He growl when finally its only a huge metal door that stop them from their price.

Superman sigh at Bruce's utter pigheadedness and bossiness but he otherwise obey the dude. He grab a broom and start sweeping the floor especially when Bruce began throwing the bosses around. He tsked as he lift the man and batman (who was pummelling him while sitting on the former's chest )from the ground to get the blood out.

Finally, batman stand up, spent and satisfied. Without warning, he whack Superman upside down in the head. Superman blink. He gape when his xray thermal vision vanish and now he is seeing in a normal fashion again.

"Wait. Youre **Batman?!"** He shriek when he spied batman beside him. "I thought you would be ta-"

Batman shushed him with a finger on superman's lips. "Say taller and im going to elbow you in the guts, _clark._ "

Then he produce his carkeys. "Go home. stay away from Gotham. I hate metas." with that he walk away.

"Not even a thank you batman?!" superman shouted after him.

The batglare aimed at him had Superman use his superspeed to escape from it.

"Youre an asshole, batman!" He screamed when he finally was floating in space - a thousand miles away from gotham just to be perfectly safe.

Bruce Wayne watch his babies for a long time before he fall asleep. Jason todd who had feigned sleep, finally made his move. He curse bruce for being too stubborn from falling asleep immediately.

He made his way to an empty private room and open the window and point the the grapple gun outside.(The grapple gun is courtesy fromBruce. He stole it) he activate it without looking where he is aiming at and then he quickly jump out of the window and went up, up, up,up…

He blink at a smirking superman when he reach the end of the line. "You and i need to talk, Red Hood."

"So you know my secret identity," jason recovered quick enough to smirk back."did batman knows youre still in his city?" Jason knows about batman's ironclad rule about not allowing metas in his city.

For a moment, superman look absolutely scared. Before he shake his head. "We need to talk Red Hood." he said before he grab jason properly and zoomed into his fortress.

Jason was turning red at the lack of personal space. "Youre not my type supey." he muttered.

"Sooo…" jason finally get tired waiting for superman to speak up and he already had his fill with ogling the super cool fortress. "Whats up in bringing me here S-man?" He said as he lean into things to look bad ass.

Superman rake a finger thru his hair. " youre red hood. Youre also Jason todd. Bruce's son. Why are you being an ass with your dad by leaving?!"

Jason sneer. "Youre spying on people now?"

Superman had a sinking feeling base on two situations with two different waynes that they had played him for a fool if all along rudeness was their normal way of doing. He wasnt looking forward to seeing dick and tim and oh my godddd sweet smol baby damian acting like miniature clone batmen.

"I keep an eye out for him up in the clouds as you guys sleep. This only reinforce my belief that he is a good father coz he worries, jason."

Jadon throw up his arms in the air. He said monotonously his past starting with meeting batman in crime alley and his training as robin then about the joker killing him and the rise of red hood. "He didnt kill the Joker." he ended snarling.

"Which is why youre going to just….what...forget these past couple of months where he have spend more time with you than hunting the joker? Seemed to me that guy have his priority right."

Jason todd rub his nape realizing the truth in Superman's words. "whatever." He mumbled.

Superman decided that thats the best thing jason could offer in acknowledgement. "Let's go back to the hospital."

"Okey. As long as you let me keep this cool outfit alright?!" Jason said as he point at his house of el tshirt and pants.

"Fine."

Bruce made a distress sound when he saw what jason was wearing the next day. He keep mum though because jason was here to stay partly to annoy him from what it looks like.


	9. epilogue

Epilogue

Superman was still not willing to get back to metropolis because he still worried about his extended family. He swallowed his pride especially when batman and robin throw stuff at him while screaming "go home". He yelp like a kick puppy with capes between his legs as he fled away from their range but he always come back to look after them.

Robin was muttering bad things against superman under his breathe for not taking a hint that he is not batfam are doing fine after all even before Superman entered their life.

Batman tried his best to ignore Superman. Despite Robin's muttering,batman tolerated Superman if only because he made his presence known to them only if there's no fighting going on.

Superman's vigil paid off one time when he actually rescued Robin from falling to his death.

Robin blink at him owlishly more surprise to be on his arms than the idea of still being alive.

" . . . " he hiss as he tried to choke superman.

Superman just laugh relieve that despite it all,damian is still his lovable self! ( _Hahahah!)_

One time, Superman decided to sneak into the batcave. He was confident he could get in and get out in no time. He actually did thermal scan to ensure that no waynes are around.

"Hi superman." Tim greeted without looking up from scanning thru several pages of schematics while sitting on Batman's chair. He didnt even turn around.

"B-but how?!" Superman sputtered.

"Meditation you should try it sometime." tim said brightly as he turn around actually wearing his red robin suit "It kinda put your heartbeat real slow, your body temperature also becomes cooler and…"

Before tim could explain himself further, someone tackled Superman.

"Check it out." dick crowed as he poised his new outfit.

Superman sobbed, as he crushed dick and tim to him."at least you guys are acting more or least your usual self."

Dick, unlike tim who is surprised to discover he is no longer in the coveted batman's chair, smirk. "Oh so you finally meet the melodramatic three huh?"

"Damian cant help it since it is in his blood as a wayne. Jason is a drama queen after that dip in the lazarus pit and bruce… He is way way serious in his mission to seperate bruce wayne as batman." Dick continued while counting with his fingers.

"but Deep down we all love you superman." Tim assured the guy as he pat the older man.

Superman wipe the tears from his eyes before he finally gawked at dick's uniform. "Uhm whats that?!"

Mistaken his horrified look for that of admiration, dick sweep an arm to his new costume. "Im nightwing now, im no longer robin."

Tim was desperately trying hard not to laugh behind dick's back. The costume was a thousand times worse than the robin outfit. Tim signalled with gestures and lip reading that superman had to fix this or else.

Superman was appalled with the color coordination - which tells us a lot that it was commented from a primary color wearing kind of guy.

"Uhm did i tell you nightwing is like batman from my world right?" superman blurted out in desperation- His first lie.

Dick beamed."really?! Cool!" He sagged when he realized his costume is a far cry from that of batman. "Quess i should get rid of the rainbow color huh?" He feel sad all of a sudden.

"You dont have to be a clone copy of batman, dick." Superman hastily assure him. He grab the rainbow colored cape and said, "get rid of this and uhm, paint all your things black but uhm…."

"...put a bird silhouette in your chest and color it red." Tim helpfully added. "What? Nightwing sounds like a bird's name." He said

Superman thinks that sinc _e_ he is the one who told dick about this, he should be the one whose suggestion should stick. "Make the silhouette blue." he said gruffly wanting a bit of his color to the batmanish overall theme.

"Okey." Dick nodded hug superman again before he went back to the changing room.

"So any luck with my spaceship?" superman asked tim smirking.

Tim smirk and quote something in flawless kryptonian. "You can have it back." He said dismissively.

"Party pooper." superman grumble as he hop into the spaceship and ride it home so as he can bury it in kansas.

Batman broke down and officially declare superman as his brother when he saw dick as nightwing for the first time. 18 years he had grovel,beg, prayed and blackmail Dick to change his costume and vigilante's name but it only took superman one childhood fairytale to do it. He almost kiss superman in ecstasy.

So anyway, superman was munching on alfred's bananacue while floating beside batman as they are reading thru the files in the batcomputer when the proximity alarm flare to life.

The robins who heard that alarm before had a deja vu. They crowded curiously at the monitor as batman change the view.

"Dibs." Batman growl possessively when a woman with a shield and a sword come to their view. He batglare anyone who dare think of filing a protest.

He frown when he saw superman look at the woman with a hint of recognition and fear on his eyes. "Thats wonder woman. My mom's unofficial amazon sister." He choke out. "Im going home now. Kthanksbye." He babble in hysterics.

"Why are you afraid of her?!" batman growl, he is pretty much protective of superman.

"Oh," superman grab his hair, do a twirl and scream " you dont know diana! I think she find out i spend more time hanging here than staying home at kansas."

Batman crack his knuckles. "Ill convince her alright. Dont worry. Il teach her a lesson about minding her own affair."

Later…

"More tea princess?" bruce said as he wince slightly when he tried to shift position.

Diana gawked at the impressive batcave before she look again at the funny little man whom she battled an hour ago. "Yes please." she said blushing furiously.

Superman was moaning as the kids pretty much tied him up with ribbon because their dad wanted to accompany diana back to kansas while riding the batjet.

"Traitor."

"Hush."the other occupant chorus

 _Fin_


End file.
